Kau dan Kejutan
by amerta rosella
Summary: karena bisa saja, ini adalah awal dari segalanya. [rusia/belarus]


**Hetalia - Axis Power **milik **Hidekaz Himaruya. **totally AU, sangat2 AU huhuhu.

ditulis untuk **yoriko yorin** si penggila rusia/belarus xixixi.

.

.

.

London yang masih terlalu dingin di awal bulan Maret.

Natalia merapatkan mantel berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia berdiri sedikit lebih lama di depan _Mini Market _dua puluh empat jam sebelum masuk ke dalam sana. Ucapan selamat malam dari pegawai toko yang ramah terabaikan begitu saja, ia terlalu malas menanggapi. Natalia mengambil tiga kaleng _beer_ dan sebatang cokelat tanpa banyak berpikir.

Pegawai toko yang adalah seorang laki-laki muda menatap Natalia dengan pandangan menilai, sangat tidak sopan sehingga Natalia memberinya balasan berupa tatapan tajam yang membuat pria itu tersentak dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah barang belanjaan Natalia.

"Apa ada yang lain lagi, Nona?"

Ada ketakutan samar dalam nada suara si pegawai muda.

"Tidak."

Natalia keluar dari toko setelah membayar belanjaannya dengan si pelayan yang diam-diam mengamati kepergiannya.

Ivan tengah mematikan rokoknya saat Natalia masuk ke dalam mobil. Untuk beberapa detik yang penuh kecanggungan, keduanya saling berpandangan. "Sejak kapan kau suka _beer, da_?" matanya beralih melirik ke arah kantong plastik berwarna putih dalam pelukan Natalia.

"Sejak tinggal di London, kak."

Ivan tak menyahut lagi dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dalam diam. Natalia menyenderkan kepalanya yang mendadak terasa lebih berat. Kedatangan Ivan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ke apartemennya beberapa jam yang lalu membuat Natalia merasa ia butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan pikirannya. Natalia bahkan tidak tahu dari mana kakak angkatnya itu tahu tempat tinggal barunya atau kapan Ivan rela jauh-jauh terbang dari Rusia ke Inggris hanya untuk mengacaukan hidupnya yang nyaris terbiasa tanpa lelaki itu.

Awalnya Natalia ingin pergi membeli minuman sendiri, tapi selalu ada hukum yang tidak tertulis bahwa Ivan tidak pernah bisa dibantah. Jadi ketika Ivan berkata ingin mengantarnya, Natalia tahu ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Ivan Braginski memang selalu datang dengan penuh kejutan, dan membuat Natalia Arlovskaya mati rasa.

.

.

.

Kehadiran Ivan di apartemennya malam itu seperti membuka luka lama yang tak benar-benar terobati untuk Natalia.

Ia mencengkram kaleng _beer_-nya kuat-kuat, matanya sibuk melihat kepadatan lalu lintas kota London di malam hari dari balkon apartemennya sebagai pelarian. Ivan berdiri di sampingnya, dengan menghisap sebatang rokok dalam diam. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, begitu dekat, tapi seperti ada jurang pemisah yang terbentang begitu luas di antara keduanya.

Natalia menarik napas dan meneguk minumannya, ia menoleh ke arah pria yang dulu pernah begitu ia impikan untuk menjadi bagian dari masa depannya itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba datang kak? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu?"

Ada waktu yang seakan berhenti berputar, atau malah kembali pada masalalu saat Natalia melihat ke dalam sepasang mata milik Ivan. Dulu, mata itu pernah meyakinkan Natalia kalau mereka punya harapan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau pasti akan berlari sejauh mungkin, _da_. Apa aku benar?"

Ivan tersenyum. Senyumannya terlihat begitu hangat tapi tidak mampu menghangatkan hati Natalia yang sudah terlalu lama membeku. Wanita berpita biru itu ingat mengenai _email-email_ kiriman Ivan, atau panggilan masuk dari pria itu yang hanya didiamkan olehnya.

"Bukankah dulu kau selalu menghindariku? Kenapa setelah aku pergi, kau baru mengejarku?"

Seringaian di bibir Natalia terlihat samar. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena udara yang dingin atau pengaruh _beer_. Tapi dinginnya London tidak seberapa dibanding dinginnya udara di Negara asalnya.

Ivan menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat, kemudian mengembuskan asapnya sebelum ia menimpali ucapan Natalia. "Karena kau adikku. Aku harus memastikan keadaanmu."

"Kau bahkan masih menganggapku adikmu? Lucu sekali brengsek!" Natalia melemparkan kaleng minumannya ke bawah kakinya, sebuah senyuman pahit muncul di wajahnya yang cantik. Sepasang mata violetnya berkilat tajam. Ia benci mendengar ucapan manis itu dari mulut Ivan. "Setelah semua yang kita lakukan dulu? Kau pikir kau masih bisa menganggapku sebagai adik perempuanmu yang harus kau jaga?"

Ada ketenangan yang tak terbantahkan dalam diri Ivan Braginski yang membuat Natalia muak. Ia pernah menelan semua omong kosong soal cinta, ia juga pernah memberikan semua yang ia punya untuk laki-laki yang ia kenal hampir sepanjang hidupnya itu.

Ivan pernah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa pun yang terjadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Natalia mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena emosi dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Semua bukan salah Ivan, yang ada hanya ia yang terlalu bodoh menyalah artikan perhatian Ivan sebagai bentuk kasih sayang yang lain.

Hanya salahnya yang terlalu berharap kalau suatu saat nanti Ivan bisa mencintainya dan mereka akan saling menggenapkan tanpa banyak usaha, tanpa sebuah alasan.

"Natalia?"

Suara Ivan terdengar seperti pisau yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Natalia menggigit bibirnya resah.

"Maaf."

Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang Natalia meninggalkan Ivan sendirian. Ia butuh waktu untuk memunguti serpihan hatinya yang hancur berantakan. Natalia ingat sebatang cokelat miliknya yang belum ia makan. Kata salah satu rekan kerjanya, cokelat bisa memperbaiki suasana hati yang buruk.

.

.

.

Yang Ivan ingat, Natalia dulu adalah adiknya yang manis dan tidak pernah membantah. Ketika kedua orang tua mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, Natalia selalu ada di sampingnya dan tidak pernah pergi. Wanita itu menjelma sebagai kebun bunga matahari impiannya dan menghangatkan kehidupan Ivan yang dingin.

Ivan tidak ingat sejak kapan perasaan cinta Natalia tumbuh untuknya. Perasaan yang sangat berbahaya dan membuat Ivan menghindarinya, sampai akhirnya perempuan berpita biru itu memilih pergi dan menyerah karena hati pemuda itu terlalu lembut untuk menolaknya.

Natalia tidak pernah tahu, kalau Ivan sebenarnya hanya takut mengakui bahwa ia juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Bahwa Ivan terlalu takut karena meski status Natalia adalah anak angkat, ia ingat ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau Natalia tetap adik perempuannya yang besar dalam keluarga Braginski.

_Tapi persetan dengan semua itu sekarang!_

Di tengah dinginnya angin malam yang membuat rokoknya terasa hambar, Ivan beranjak dari posisinya. Biar bagaimana pun, ia punya tujuan kenapa datang ke tempat ini dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya di Moskow. Jika dulu Ivan membiarkan Natalia pergi begitu saja, kini ia tak akan membiarkannya lagi. Waktu dan rasa kesepian setelah Natalia pergi telah memberinya pelajaran yang berharga.

Kali ini, Ivan ingin lebih berani dan berharap bahwa perasaan Natalia padanya belum berubah.

.

.

.

Di antara cokelat yang sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasa hati dan kaleng _beer_ keduanya yang hampir tanggal, Natalia tersentak dan reflek mengumpat ketika sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan mengejutkan datang padanya dari belakang.

"Aku minta maaf, _da_. Mungkin aku terlalu lambat menyadari kalau aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Otaknya mendadak kosong.

Benarkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar?

Apa Ivan baru saja terbentur?

Kenapa tingkah lelaki ini sulit ditebak apa maunya.

"Kak, jangan bercanda "

Natalia berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, namun Ivan semakin mengeratkannya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan keduanya hanya diam. Butuh waktu untuk kembali menata hati. Natalia sadar Ivan tetaplah Ivan yang dulu pernah sangat ia kenal.

"Jangan pergi lagi ya? Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri. Hariku terasa berat dan membosankan tanpamu."

Bisikan Ivan di telinga Natalia membuat perempuan itu meremang. Ada getaran _familiar_ di hatinya yang kembali meluap dan meletup letup.

Ketika pelukan itu sedikit melonggar, Natalia membalikan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang kurus masing-masing masih memegang sebatang cokelat dan sekaleng _beer_. Ia menatap Ivan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, dan waktu seperti berhenti untuk mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mempermainkanku?"

Telapak tangan Ivan yang mengusap pipi kanannya terasa hangat dan mendebarkan. "Kembalilah ke Rusia. Aku benci sendirian."

Ada air mata yang jatuh dan melewati kedua pipi Natalia yang memerah. "Dasar brengsek. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menamparmu padahal aku ingin, kak?"

Natalia ingat saat di mana hari begitu melelahkan dan suhu udara menjadi sangat dingin. Ia ingat sebuah pelukan hangat dari Ivan dan dua gelas cokelat panas yang ia rindukan.

"Karena kau mencintaiku, tentu saja."

Ivan mengecup dahi Natalia yang terhalangi poni. Sebuah senyuman samar muncul seperti harapan yang kembali hadir di bibir Natalia.

"Dasar sialan ..."

Hatinya tak pernah sanggup untuk berhenti meski Natalia ingin. Pekerjaan dan teman-teman baru yang ia miliki tak membuatnya melupakan Ivan.

"Pikirkan mengenai tiket penerbangan ke Rusia secepat mungkin. Karena aku harus kembali pagi ini juga, _da_."

Jam di pergelangan tangan Ivan menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Natalia menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya untuk memberi jawaban yang disambut dengan pandangan bingung dari Ivan.

Mungkin setelah ini, Ivan bisa saja hanya mempermainkannya lagi mengingat bahwa lelaki itu kadang terlalu penuh kejutan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau Natalia mulai memikirkan matang-matang mengenai tiket penerbangan untuk kembali ke Rusia.

Memang tidak mudah untuk kembali percaya, tapi bukankah manusia selalu punya kesempatan kedua untuk kembali memulai dan memperbaiki?

Karena bisa saja, ini akan menjadi awal dari segalanya. [end.]

* * *

**note: **maafkan saya untuk semua ke OOC-an disini heuhuhu. ini bisa masuk fluff kan? saya cuma lagi pengen bikin cerita yg simple untuk mbak yorii hihihi. terimakasih udah menyempatkan waktunya membaca tulisan ini :)


End file.
